


Cupcakes Mean What?

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, do you want a strawberry cupcake?”<br/>Yup, a short 500 word fic about Steve, Tony and cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes Mean What?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want a cupcakes!!!!!!!! I should bake some and then eat them while reading Stony fics!! Omg, I should......but I'm feeling lazy. Sucks for me.

“Tony, do you want a strawberry cupcake?”

“Oh, is that your way of asking for sex? If that’s the case, hell yeah I want ‘a cupcake’!”

“What?! How in the world did you even get…that from cupcake? Seriously Tony, the way your mind works sometimes” Steve shakes his head at this boyfriend, still holding the box of cupcakes in his hands.

“Speaking of how my mind works, we should totally use ‘want a cupcake’ line for sex. Can you imagine it? Strawberry cupcake can mean a blowjob while chocolate cupcake is code for sex!” Tony says excitingly. “Oh, vanilla cupcake can mean a good make-out session! Get it? Vanilla! Then red velvet cupcakes-”

At this point, Steve has to put a stop to Tony’s rant. It scares him to find out what velvet might be codename for. Steve just knows it’s going to be something very, very lewd if Tony’s face is any indication. “Tony, please stop molesting me via cupcakes. Just pick one and eat it.”

Walking towards Steve with a look of total innocence, Tony says “What? Me molest you? I would never do that to you, Steve.”

“Tony, you molest me on a daily basis.”

“But you enjoy it. In fact, you enjoy every second of it” Tony says with that shit eating grin he does so well. Grabbing a chocolate cupcake from the box of assorted cupcakes, Tony brings it to his lips and licks the frosting in a very suggestive way.

“Now you’re molesting the cupcake?”

“Jealous, babe?” Tony moves his eyebrows up and down all the while smiling the most deviant smile ever.

Blushing at Tony’s words and actions, Steve quickly thinks of a comeback. “Oh yes, Tony, please lick me too. Although I thought chocolate meant something else…” Steve trails off, looking away while still blushing. He really does try his best for a good comeback.

He risks a quick glance at Tony, and is happy to see his words have an effect on the other man. He sees Tony drop his cupcake to the floor and is now staring at him…hungrily. Maybe he should have chosen better words.

“Well Steve, I do believe you are right. A chocolate cupcake is codename for…hm, what was it again? Do you remember, Steve?”

“I’m not answering that” Steve just plain out refuses to answer that question.

“Aw, babe, come on. Where’s that sassiness you were giving me earlier at?”

“Sassiness? That was not sassiness, Tony. It was…it was something else, okay? And you dropped your cupcake” Steve says while looking at the fallen cupcake sadly.

“Forget the damn cupcake. I want to eat you and I promise to eat very” a step closer “last” a hand on a waist “morsel” Tony’s lips over his.

A few hours later, Tony is rubbing small circles on Steve’s lower back.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Hm, what?”

“You sure you don’t want to know what red velvet cupcakes me-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence because so help me, Tony Stark!”


End file.
